Episode 3: Legend of the Holy Sword, Part 4! Crona and Marie's Big Adventure?
Crona- He entered the Library with a sigh. He was so bored and he didn’t know how to deal with that. There was for some reason a big pile of books stacked up in the center of the room. On top of it was Miss Marie, who was reading with deep concentration. “H-hey Miss Marie.” “Crona! How nice to see you! Did it go well in Munich?” “Uhmm… Yeah I guess. What are you doing?” Miss Marie put down the book. It was a white book with the word “Excalibur” written across it. “I’m researching famous weapons. It was boring with the DWMA on a break from classes at the moment. I’m really interested in this one.” She pointed to the Excalibur book. “It’s said only the chosen hero can pull out the sword and whoever does is granted victory and glory and becomes a great hero.” Ragnarok burst out. “Victory and Glory eh? Well why not Crona we should go grab that thing shouldn’t we? Might be a pretty cool thing right?” He said, wailing Crona’s head at the same time. “Ahhh I don’t know, I can’t decide with you hitting me so much!” Marie spoke,” Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should both go.” “Ok, I guess.” Crona didn’t really know what he was getting into. Of course, thinking about, it might be the perfect thing to resolve his boredom. *Sometime later* They came to the cliff face. Marie looked up the cliff. “According to this, Excalibur is in one of the caves on top of this cliff.” Ragnarok burst out again. “Well then what are we doing down here, let’s go Crona.” He started climbing the wall, dragging Crona with him. “Ahhh Ragnarok I’m getting friction burned by a cliff and I don’t know how to deal with that!” They made it up and waited on Miss Marie. There was a pain in his back from the burn. Marie finally got up. “Perhaps you should wait for me next time? It might be dangerous to go alone.” “Ok.” They ventured into the cave. It was made of Limestone, and half-flooded with water. “And here’s where I have no idea where we’re going.” Crona and Ragnarok sighed and drooped down. *Three hours later* Ragnarok spoke, “We’ve been going around in circles for hours! Crona why can’t you have a better sense of direction!” “Ahh, Ragnarok don’t blame me you’re not much to talk either!” Suddenly a pixie flew by. “Oh hey. Perhaps we could ask for directions?” She turned to the pixie, “Hey, is Excalibur nearby?” The pixie made a face, “(ﺧ益ﺨ)﻿.” She flew toward the back of the cave. “Well that didn’t give us much. Maybe we should follow her.” And they did. They came into a deep circular room, and in the middle was lodged a sword. Marie gasped “This is Excalibur! It’s so pretty!” Suddenly a voice boomed “Welcome to my cave, young ones! I am Excalibur!” The sword transformed. Marie’s mouth fell open. “He’s so… tiny!” Excalibur put his cane in her face, stunning her. “Where are you from?” “The DW-“ “I know that already. Come, I want to show you something” Excalibur walked in place. Ragnarok shouted “What is with this guy?!” Excalibur turned around and pointed the cane in Crona’s face. “FOOL. My legend dates back to the twelfth century. Would you like to hear it?” “Ok…” Crona said awkwardly. “Pick your favorite number between one and twelve!” “I don’t know I’ve never really thought about favorite numbers!” Marie spoke, “Mine is two cause two is better than one!” Ragnarok decided to join in, “I like one cause this guy only looks out for NUMERO UNO! HAHAHA!” “FOOLS. What gives you the right to choose a favorite number? My legend dates back to the Twelfth century.” Crona stated “You already told us that!” “FOOL. Do you know what this hat is?” “What?..” “Do you know what this hat is? They say the taller the hat, the greater the chef.” Marie responded, “So you’re saying-“ “Fools! Who said I was a chef?” “Then why did you-“ “FOOL. Do you want to hear the legend of ME or not? My mornings start at the café with a cup of coffee with creamer. My afternoon starts with a cup of tea with two lumps of sugar. And how do my evenings start?” Ragnarok snapped at him “With a night at the bar? Seems fitting for an old guy like you!” “FOOL. In evening I get into my pajamas and go to bed.” “What does this have to do with the legend-“ “FOOL.” -Death the Kid- “WHAT IS THIS MESS? WHO DID THIS?!” He had just walked into the library. There was a big pile of books, a huge mess. That said mess wasn’t even a symmetrical mess. Spirit, who was in the library at the time, spoke “It was Marie. She was in here earlier.” Kid spoke back “Where is she?! This is unforgivable!” Maka walked in, having recovered from her injuries. “What’s unforgivable?” “THIS. This mess! Where did she go, Spirit?” Spirit looked up from his book. “They said something about going after the Holy Sword.” Kid got stunned. “That… Holy Sword? Please tell me it isn’t that one.” “It is. Excalibur.” “Well, normally a mess like this is unforgivable, but I guess I can let it slide. Disgusting.” Maka turned to Spirit. “That holy sword? Is it true that only a chosen hero can pull it from the ground?” Kid responded. “Sadly, no. Excalibur can match with anyone and let them pull him.” -Crona- They were now looking at the 1000 provisions of Excalibur. “Even the backs of these pages are written on.” “Silence! It is time.” Excalibur transformed. All three of their hands were on his handle. “It will all be yours! Victory and Glory!” Crona stood there. “Eeeh…” Marie said in supposed excitement “Oh. Wow.” Ragnarok said “SAWEET!” “Now let us go forth… TOGETHER!” Shink! They put him back in the ground. “Who would want to be your partner? You would make a threesome annoying!” “You even manage to annoy me.” “You’re so weird and I don’t know how to deal with you.” -Kid- “… but no one in this universe, not even Marie, can match personal wavelengths with him.” Maka finished cleaning the library. “Ooooh.” -Crona- They were walking out. “Wait! I can lower the 1000 provisions to 800. 500? None except the 5-hour story telling party?” “Whoever can put up with him is a hero.” “How do I deal with that?” “You don’t.” They got out into the main part of the cave. The fairy came up to them. “Did you meet Excalibur?” Marie, Crona and Ragnarok (somehow) made the same face: “(ﺧ益ﺨ)” As they walked away, she said, “Yep, they met him.” Later… “Finally. We’re back.” Maka came up to Crona and Marie. “Hey, guys… There’s something here for you.” They went into the library… and inside was a giant heart with two pictures of Excalibur on the sides. It said “I’ll always be waiting for you.” Maka asked, “Do you know this guy?” Marie and Crona: “(ﺧ益ﺨ)” Marie said “Not this guy…” “How do I deal with this?...” Ragnarok burst out “That freak…” Category:Episodes Category:Fillers